moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Best of Warner Bros.
5 Film Collections Best Picture (November 5, 2013) * Mrs. Miniver (1942) * An American in Paris (1951) * One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975) * Driving Miss Daisy (1989) * The Departed (2006) Romance (November 5, 2013) * The Philadelphia Story (1940) * Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (1958) * Splendor in the Grass (1961) * You've Got Mail (1998) * Nights in Rodanthe (2008) Thrillers (November 5, 2013) * North by Northwest (1959) * Lethal Weapon Director's Cut (1987) * The Fugitive (1993) * The Shawshank Redemption (1994) * L.A. Confidential (1997) 20 Film Collections Best Pictures (January 29, 2013) * The Broadway Melody (1929) * Grand Hotel (1932) * Mutiny on the Bounty (1935) * The Life of Emile Zola (1937) * Gone with the Wind (1939) * Casablanca (1942) * Mrs. Miniver (1942) * The Best Years of Our Lives (1946) * An American in Paris (1951) * Around the World in 80 Days (1956) * Gigi (1958) * Ben-Hur (1959) * One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975) * Chariots of Fire (1981) * Amadeus (1984) * Driving Miss Daisy (1989) * Unforgiven (1992) * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) * Million Dollar Baby (2004) * The Departed (2006) Musicals (February 12, 2013) * The Jazz Singer (1927) * The Broadway Melody (1929) * 42nd Street (1933) * The Great Ziegfeld (1936) * The Wizard of Oz (1939) * Yankee Doodle Dandy (1942) * An American in Paris (1951) * Show Boat (1951) * Singin' in the Rain (1952) * Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954) * A Star Is Born (1954) * The Music Man (1962) * Viva Las Vegas (1964) * Camelot (1967) * Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971) * Cabaret (1972) * That's Entertainment! (1974) * Victor/Victoria (1982) * Little Shop of Horrors (1986) * Hairspray (1988) Romance (April 2, 2013) * Jezebel (1938) * Gone with the Wind (1939) * The Philadelphia Story (1940) * Casablanca (1942) * Mrs. Miniver (1942) * Now, Voyager (1942) * Annie Get Your Gun (1950) * A Streetcar Named Desire The Original Director's Version (1951) * Rebel Without a Cause (1955) * Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (1958) * Splendor in the Grass (1961) * Doctor Zhivago (1965) * A Touch of Class (1973) * A Star Is Born (1976) * The Goodbye Girl (1977) * The Bodyguard (1992) * You've Got Mail (1998) * Two Weeks Notice (2002) * The Lake House (2006) * Nights in Rodanthe (2008) Comedy (July 2, 2013) * A Night at the Opera (1935) * Stage Door (1937) * Bringing Up Baby (1938) * The Philadelphia Story (1940) * Arsenic and Old Lace (1944) * The Long, Long Trailer (1954) * The Great Race (1965) * Blazing Saddles (1974) * The In-Laws (1979) * Caddyshack (1980) * National Lampoon's Vacation (1983) * Risky Business (1983) * The Goonies (1985) * Spies Like Us (1985) * Beetlejuice (1988) * Grumpy Old Men (1993) * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994) * Analyze This (1999) * Wedding Crashers Uncorked Edition (2005) * The Hangover (2009) Thrillers (September 3, 2013) * The Public Enemy (1931) * The Maltese Falcon (1941) * The Big Sleep (1946) * Strangers on a Train (1951) * North by Northwest (1959) * Dirty Harry (1971) * Dog Day Afternoon (1975) * Lethal Weapon Director's Cut (1987) * Batman (1989) * Goodfellas (1990) * The Fugitive (1993) * Natural Born Killers Director's Cut (1994) * The Shawshank Redemption (1994) * Seven (1995) * Heat (1995) * L.A. Confidential (1997) * American History X (1998) * The Dark Knight (2008) * Inception (2010) * The Town (2010) Category:DVD sets Category:Film collections